I, Omi
by Arzetta
Summary: Omi wakes up one morning and finds happiness, But what happens when it's snatched away in freak circumstance? Rated PG For slight launguage and romance. Written from a first person view.


I, Omi or Through the looking glass. A Weiss Kruz story by;Arzetta  
  
This story is written from Omi's point of view. It's about him finding happiness then losing it. Please R&R and enjoy! There aren't any warnings really. Except for slight language and some romance. Pairings: Omi\Ken  
  
If any one had ever told me when I was a younger that I would be killing people for a living. I think I would've laughed in their faces. But yet here I am, Omi Tsukyono florist by day, Bombay the assassin and computer expert by night. I live a double life, something I had never wanted to do.  
  
It all started when I was kidnapped at the age of nine or ten. I was young, scared and my father refused to pay my ransom. I was rescued, but not by him. It was Persia who rescued me and brought me to this life where I am now. The funny thing is I hardly even remember my father but those memories do surface now and again. To know that my father abandoned me hurts more than if I had been shot. But here is all I know, my life now is all I have and my co-workers are my family.  
  
My family? They're an odd assortment. First there's Aya, he alone is a walking mystery. Tall, pale with amethyst eyes and red hair. Nearly every girl in town thinks he's more than handsome. Enough about his looks, what about his life. Well from what I can gather he's is out for revenge because his sister (who was in a hit and run car accident) lays in the hospital unconscious and he wants to kill the man who did it. He was offered this job and took it. Emotionally, well I think his emotions are pretty much extinct. He makes the south pole look like a tropical vacation spot. I find him though, to be loyal to our cause but some times more hostile than anything else.  
  
Next there's Yohji. He will never cease to amaze me. He too is tall, but he's tanned with honey blonde hair and blue eyes. The girls, well they love him and he loves them. He basks in the attention they give him. His life? I'm not sure about all the details. But I do know is that he was some sort of detective and he watched his partner women by the name of Asuka (whom I gather he cared for) get killed. I think it really tore him up inside and maybe the reason he does what he does is because even after all that time it still hurts. Perhaps I'm letting my emotions carry me away, I so often think with my heart. But about Yohji, I'm not sure where Persia found him all I remember is being introduced to a tall blonde man who smelled of smoke with a devil-may-care attitude.  
  
Last of all and probably dearest to me is Ken. He is, of the three, my best friend. He is not too much taller than me, with light tanned skin, brown hair that always sticks up in weird places and kind blue eyes. The girls adore him, as do I. He told me once the story of how he came to be here. He had been a pro soccer player on a very famous team but one team member whom he had been close-friends with betrayed him. I'm not sure of the details any more. Ken had thought he was dead but later found him and realized the truth of the situation. Ken had to kill him even though they had been best friends because what he had done was unforgivable and it had ruined Ken's career on top of that. I feel for Ken, I do, because of what my father did to me.  
  
That was the past, what about the present? ********************************************************************  
  
(Seeing through Rose Glasses)  
  
  
  
This morning was like any other morning. I woke up and yawned blinking away the sleepiness. Getting up I turned on my radio and went to the bathroom for a shower. I stood there in the hot water, it felt so good but I had to get out. So I finished washing and rinsing then stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body and opened the bathroom door. Only to come face to face with Ken, just looking at him looking at me fresh from the shower I could feel my face burning. "Ken, what are you doing in my apartment?" I asked trying to cover my embarrassment as I made my way to behind my folding screen that sat near my dresser so I could get dressed and hide at the same time. He was the last thing I expected to see this early in the morning.  
  
"I," Ken started but was unsure what to say now because the sight of me in a towel had left him slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Come on Ken, tell me why you're here. You know you practically scared the hell out of me." I said as I shimmied into a pair of jeans. I could hear him shuffling his feet. I made grab for my de-odorant and a t- shirt when I heard him speak.  
  
"Well, Omi. I thought that perhaps because it was my day off and yours that perhaps we could hang out." Ken said and stopped shuffling his feet as I came out from behind the screen fully clothed and the towel draped across my head.  
  
"Oh? And where would you want to hang?" I asked slightly curious as I rubbed my hair to dry it. I stopped and peeked out from beneath the towel he was cute when he was flustered. I walked back to the bathroom for my hairbrush then came back out and looked at him. As I brushed my hair he gave me that lopsided grin of his and said:  
  
"Well what about the park or the mall? There is a nice sushi restaurant down by the bay where we could have lunch." He replied and shrugged.  
  
I could tell he was watching me. It felt weird and because I didn't reply right away some how the air was electrical. Finally to end the tension I spoke up. "That sounds nice. I think I'd like to do that. We could go to the mall first then have lunch and then the park later." I said trying to sound cool with everything because what happened this morning had left my head buzzing. I walked over to my dresser and slipped my sandals on to my feet. "Okay I'm ready to face the world." I said and held my arms out.  
  
He smiled at me. "Great. Do you want to stop and get a Coke?"  
  
"Sure. You know how I am in the morning. Got to have my Coke!" I said and laughed.  
  
We left my apartment together not saying anything as we made out way down the stairs. "We could take my motorcycle." Ken suggested and we walked down to where it was parked. He took the helmet off the seat and handed it to me and then put the one that had been hanging on the handles on his own head.  
  
"You knew I'd say yes didn't you? That's why there are two helmets here and not just one, right?" I said in mock accusation. I climbed on the back and he got on in front of me.  
  
"Of course." He replied and revved the engine and then we were off. Speeding down the streets on downtown Tokyo. I had always felt nervous on motorcycles and out of that fear I put my arms around his waist. I hadn't really thought about it before the way it made me feel to be with him. We had done lots of things together and ridden on his motorcycle together more than once. Now some how things were different.  
  
It didn't take us long to get to the mall. We stopped at the vending machine just inside the door and each got a coke. Ken drank diet. Which I could never understand, I though it tasted funny. We made our way around stopping at the different stores, especially the sports stores and the electronics stores. Ken bought a new soccer ball even though I told him he didn't need it. He had six already.  
  
"You know you don't need that. You have six already." I said and put my hands on my hips.  
  
"I know but it is the newest kind and it has great aero-dynamics! But you know me not needing another soccer ball is like you not needing another cell phone or a computer up-grade." he replied and looked at me.  
  
"You're a nut. You know that right?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course I do. We're going next door to pick but that new Nokia phone aren't we?" Ken asked and cocked an eyebrow at me.  
  
I grinned sheepishly and said, "Yes."  
  
We left the store as he said, "See I was right." I picked up my new phone and decided to give it a try it out. So I sent him to the other end and told him to call me from a pay phone.  
  
I waited a few minutes then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Can you hear me little Omi-Chan?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes." I said and ignored the fact that he had used my nickname.  
  
"Good! Wait there and I'll be there in a moment. Okay? Then we can grab lunch or go to the park." He said.  
  
"Alright." I hung my phone up and put it in my pocket. Ken showed up a few minutes later and we left the mall. Then went to the park because neither of us was ready for lunch. When we got to the park we started kicking his new soccer ball around.  
  
Pretty soon I got tired of him always kicking it past me so I caught the ball in my hands (even though it's against the rules) and made a run past him towards the trees where his goal post was. As I could hear him yelling some thing about foul play and breaking the rules as he chased after me. I smiled determined to make a goal and kept running, but he eventually caught me and brought me down in a tackle.  
  
"Gotcha! What were you doing?" He asked as I rolled over to look up at him. "I'm not sure really. Other than I wanted to score just once." I replied and looked at him. "He has such nice eyes." I thought but then just about punched myself for thinking it. I mean imagine finding some one attractive that you work with and is your best friend. No big deal you say right? For me it was a very big deal not just because he is my best friend but he's a guy!  
  
"Omi, have you ever been in love?" Ken asked he voice soft and kind of dreamy pulling me back from my reverie.  
  
"What?" I asked. He seemed closer than before.  
  
"I asked have you ever been in love." He said once more.  
  
"In I, in love?" I stammered my voice becoming a squeak. Where was this coming from?  
  
"Yes in love." He replied.  
  
I sighed and laid a hand on my chest. "Once." I said finally. Trying to figure how I could get away or at least change the subject.  
  
"Was it Ouka?" he asked his eyes searching mine.  
  
"Yes but then I found out she was my sister. I wasn't heart broken really because I had never had real family. Weiss is my family, but I mean blood relatives. It was her death though that hurt me more than any of it." I replied and looked past him to the branches of the tree we lay under and the sky above. It was getting dark. I looked back at him and found my self nose to nose with him.  
  
"Omi what I'm trying to say is that I, I love you." Ken said as he looked at me seeming to search my face for an answer or some sign that the feeling was mutual.  
  
I was shocked to say the least. But some how deep inside I was very happy. "How long have you felt like this?" I asked and took a deep breath. I could smell his cologne it was Gravity. I had given him a bottle of it last year anonymously. He loved it.  
  
"Since a few months ago after I broke up with my girlfriend and my lover left me. You became more than just a friend or a brother when you comforted me after all that." Ken said. He ran a finger down one side of my face.  
  
"So I'm your, while I'm rebound love?" I asked and he didn't answer. Instead he kissed me. It felt like fire running through my body and I found myself responding to his kiss. It was warm, passionate and he tasted of peppermint. He slowly pulled back and I looked at him from half closed eyes.  
  
Just then it began to rain. Great drops and it fell in torrents. Without thinking Ken picked me up and carried me in his arms to his motorcycle. He set me on it and we put on our helmets then sped for home. This time I put my arms around him because I wanted to and lay my head on his back.  
  
When we got home we were soaked and ran into the apartment building laughing all the way. As we went we ran into Aya and Yohji.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Yohji asked he smelled of cigarette smoke and his shirt was damp.  
  
Aya said nothing and just glared. He walked away and up the stairs with Yohji's eyes following him.  
  
As soon as I caught my breath I said, "Everything Yohji Kudou! The whole world is funny!" I started laughing again. Ken and I ran upstairs hand in hand laughing with every step. As soon as we got to my apartment I said, "I'm going to get some thing dry on. Meet me back here. Okay?" Ken nodded, leaned over and kissed me. He pulled back and smiled at me then went to his apartment. I went into mine and headed for my bathroom where I shrugged out of my wet clothes then wrapped up in a towel. I noticed that it had started to storm outside. The lightening flashed and the thunder almost shook the building. Smiling I went behind my folding screen and started putting some dry clothes on. The storm didn't bother me, because right now the whole world had a rosy glow.  
  
A few minutes later I heard Ken come in and I ran out to greet him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jean and a soccer jersey. Hugging me he laughed,  
  
"Are you happy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" I replied and let go. "Just make yourself at home. Do you want some thing to drink? I have Coke, some kind fruit juice and water."  
  
"Coke is fine." Ken replied and sat down on cream colored couch in my living room  
  
"Alright." I went and sifted through my fridge till I found a couple cans of Coke. Then I took one to him. "Here." I said as I handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." Ken replied then popped the can open to take a sip.  
  
I set mine down and went to the bathroom to put my hairbrush away that I had left on the couch. I didn't bother to turn the light on after all I was just going to set it down and go back out to be with Ken. But that was when I noticed that when the lightening flashed the full body mirror on the wall shimmered. As if it was made of liquid.  
  
I looked at it and blew on it. My breath made ripples on the surface as I hesitantly reached out and touched it. Pulling my hand back I found that it was sticking to my fingers and quickly racing up my hand. "Oh hell!" I exclaimed and turned myself so I could face the door. The quicksilver was moving faster.  
  
"Ken! Ken, Help!" I yelled at the top of lungs, praying he could hear me over the world cup game he was watching. Much to my relief he came racing in.  
  
"What the hell? Omi what happened?" Ken asked as he stared wide-eyed at the quick silver as it continued up my arm to my shoulder.  
  
"I don't know! I touched the mirror and it stuck to me. Ken, do some thing!" I said. I was getting more and more scared as each minute ticked by and the silver crawled over me. My heart raced in my chest and felt like it might explode.  
  
Ken grabbed my other hand and pulled hard. But it didn't help with every pull it got worse.  
  
"Stop!" I said. "This isn't working."  
  
"Well what I am supposed to do?" Ken snapped. "I don't know what this stuff is! We've got to get you out of there, Omi."  
  
I could tell by the way he said the last sentence that he was just as scared as me. "I don't know either. Can it be cut?" I said.  
  
"I don't know." He said and ran out and came back with one of Yohji's chef knives and Yohji in tow. He came around to the other side of me and began to hack at the liquid silver.  
  
"Holy shit! Omi what the hell is it?" Yohji asked as he watched Ken work.  
  
"I don't know. I touched it and this happened." I replied on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's not working! What are we going to do?" Ken said this time he sounded worried.  
  
I sighed, "Yohji, could you please leave?"  
  
"Alright but I don't think it'll help." Yohji shrugged and walked out of the bathroom I could hear him muttering. Something about me and how I always seemed to get myself in trouble.  
  
Turning to Ken I said, "Ken, I'm so sorry." It was then that the tears escaped my eyes and ran freely down my face.  
  
"Oh. Don't cry, don't cry now." Ken said gently then it was his turn to cry. He kissed my forehead. "I wish I knew what to do."  
  
"Oh so do I. Ken," I said then paused. The quick silver was almost all over me now. "I love you. I do so. I've guess I have for a long time but never knew it. Ken, what ever happens I'll always be with you. If I can I'll find a way back to you."  
  
"Oh, Omi. I don't want to lose you not now. I couldn't bear it!" He leaned his forehead against mine. Ken cried that night not only for me, but also for himself. It was a bittersweet moment.  
  
"Wait for me, love!" I whispered then suddenly the silver raced shot up and over my mouth and the rest of my head. I closed my eyes. I could hear Ken he was screaming my name.  
  
I can still hear him.  
  
************************************************************************ Well there is the first piece. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and if I should write and post the rest. Thanks!~Arzetta 


End file.
